The present invention relates generally to the field of data security, and more particularly to the field of pressure-based authentication as a data security measure.
Authentication is the act of confirming the truth of an attribute of data claimed true by an entity. In contrast with identification, which refers to the act of stating or otherwise indicating a claim purportedly attesting to the identity of a person, authentication is the process of actually confirming the identity of a person. For example, authentication may involve confirming the identity of a person by validating identity documents, verifying the authenticity of a website with a digital certificate, determining the age of an artifact by carbon dating, and/or ensuring that a product is what its packaging and labeling claim to be. In other words, authentication often involves verifying the validity of at least one form of identification.